october the 31st
by lilytimes
Summary: As the war rages on, a family is in hidden, what happens when Voldermort comes calling.


**Hi all, so I figured I'd start posting some of my Harry Potter stories on this site, this is one of my freshly writen one so I hope you like it.**

**let me know what you'll think.**

* * *

**October the 31st**

_December the 22nd_

They had been in hiding for the last six months, Voldermort was after the son of the brightest witch and wizard of the generation, on Troy's first birthday a prophecy was made of Troy being Voldermort's hidden power to defeat Harry Potter.

As soon as Harry Potter heard of this he grabbed his best friend her husband and there child and hid them away under the Fidelius Charm, there secret keeper Hermione's other best friend Ronald Weasley, who also went into hiding.

Hermione stood in her kitchen watching her husband sneak in the backdoor, he was off fighting with the Order again, he smelled of magic.

Clearing her throat Hermione shook her head as she stared at Draco, bouncing Troy on her hip.

The little boy didn't even realise how angry his mother was with his Daddy.

The little boy clapped his hands and squealed in delight.

Probably thinks Hermione's dancing, about to coo to him what a pretty little boy he was Draco mused as he stared at his son.

"Well?" Hermione asked

Draco crinkled his nose "I don't know"  
"you don't know" Hermione asked  
Draco noticed Troy was getting jostled around a lot more then a second ago, licking his lips he stated "whatever I did I'm sorry"  
"Oh so you think you need to apologise" Hermione stated

Draco nodded

Hermione smirked, looking down at their son "your daddy really is an idiot"

Draco frowned "can you not call me an idiot in front of our son"

Hermione shook her head, picking Troy up and looked him in the eye, as she brushed her nose against his "silly Daddy" she stated as she placed him in the high chair at their table.

"If I didn't do something wrong why do you look angry?" Draco asked as he slowly walked around the table to stand behind her

Hermione shook her head "I'm not angry Draco, I'm a little upset is all"

Draco frowned "why?"

Hermione laughed shaking her head "because your suppose to be here in hiding with me and our son, not off fighting with Harry and Ron" turning around she wrapped her arms around him "I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she stated as she kissed his clothed chest

Draco wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the top of her head, sighing he stated "I'll stay home with you and Troy if you wish"

Hermione smiled standing on her tiptoes she kissed him "I love you"

Troy squealed reaching out for his parents' attention.

Hermione turned in her husbands arms and grabbed him out of his highchair "look at my big boy"

Troy smiled as Hermione cooed to him

As Draco watched his wife cuddling his son, he felt the familiar tug on his heart that he always got, he wanted his son to have everything he didn't have growing up, one thing really made Draco's childhood horrible was not having any siblings, clearing his throat he asked "why don't we give Troy siblings?"

Hermione smiled slightly looking at Draco over her shoulder "I like that idea" she said as she kissed Draco

Troy grizzled as he watched his parents kiss, swotting his father on the chest he squealed.

Draco pulled away laughing at Troy he scooped him up in his arms, and twirled him around the kitchen.

"Draco" Hermione called

Draco looked up at her and smiled "yes my love?"

"I'm pregnant" she stated as she bit her bottom lip

Draco smiled, hugging her to him as he kissed the top of Troy's head and Hermione nose "I'm going to have two boys to play quiddtich with, and teach how to win the ladies."

Hermione laughed kissing her husband "you really are a dag"

Draco frowned "how am I a dag?"

Hermione laughed kissing him again "think of what you say, my dear"

Draco frowned harder before nodding to himself. "I know what I said"

Shaking her head Hermione started to prepare dinner.

Over the next nine months Hermione's stomach grow as did the danger in the war.

On July the 31st Hermione gave birth to a second beautiful boy named Scorpius Dracounis Malfoy.

October the 31st found Hermione and Draco laughing as there two boys lay on the rug, Troy was running his fingers along his younger brothers forehead "bub bub" Troy cooed

Draco smiled sliding off the sofa and on to the floor next to his boys "be careful Troy"

Troy looked up at Draco with wide eyes and gapping mouth "dad dad" Troy called as he dribbled down his chin.

Laughing Draco wiped the drool from his son's chin and wiped it on the leg of his pants.

Hermione snapped a picture of 'her boys' laying on the rug

As the flash went off Draco looked up and smiled at his wife "what are you doing Mine?"

Hermione smiled slightly "a photograph seemed perfect to me"

Draco smiled slightly.

In the last year there doesn't seem to be much to laugh and smile about, the war had taken a frantic turn from bad to worse, the only way the light side was going to come out alive now was if Harry Potter was to kill Voldermort soon, a lot of people had been killed from both sides of the war, all but three of Draco's friends had been killed by the side they supported, he only hoped that Crabbe and Pansy's little girl was safe and Goyle and Millicent's children were still safe with Theodore and his wife.

Blaise, Theodore an Adrian were the only one's left of the noble Slytherin's, even the Greengrass girls were murdered when Voldermort thought there loyalty wavered.

So much blood has been spilt because of Voldermort.

"Dad dad" Troy called as he walked to Draco.

Draco scooped him up and cuddled him, kissing him on the top of his head "I love you Troy"

"Love dad dad to" Troy stated as he hugged Draco

Hermione picked up Scorpius and started to head up the stairs "it's time to put the boys to bed Draco"

Draco nodded following his wife up the stairs with his son in his arms. Troy yawned cuddling further into Draco's muscular chest.

Once the boys fall asleep in there nursery, Hermione sat in between Draco's legs on the coach.

Draco ran his fingers through his wife's hair lovingly "I love you Mine"

Hermione smiled kissing him lightly, coming to kneel in between his legs

The sound of Halloween outside of there house made Hermione sit back on her heels and sigh as she looked out at the kids in there street run around with bags full of candy.

Draco sat up and wrapped his wife's arms "what is it love?"

Hermione looped her arms around his neck "something about today seems off" she whispered as she watched a woman with brown hair scoop up a little girl in a witch's costume, her husband looped his arms around both the mother and child and kissed the child on the nose "will we ever get to take our boys trick a treating?"

Draco hugged her to him, tears burning in his eyes as he asked "do you regret marrying me my love?"

Hermione shook her head "never" kissing him on his nose, his eyes and finally on his lips she whispered "I don't know what I would have done without you"

Draco pulled away from her and looked out the window "we'll be able to take them out soon" he smiled sadly "I feel as it I'm going to lose you tonight" running his finger down her cheek.

A tear slipped down her cheek as Hermione cried "I feel as if I'm never going to see our boys grow old." She sobbed into her husband's chest

Draco kissed the top of her head "we're safe in hiding my love" wrapping his arms up her back "safe in hiding, away from my father Voldermort and anything that will hurt our boys"

Hermione smiled sadly as she wiped at her eyes "I love you so much Draco"

Kissing her forehead Draco whispered "I love you Hermione"

Turning back to the window Hermione frowned as she saw the empty street "where did all the children go?"

Draco gently pushed Hermione off his lap to stand in front of the coach, pulling back the blinds he frowned, as he saw the empty street that was bursting with children five minutes ago.

Hermione stood also, looking out the window, spotting figures standing on the street Hermione smiled slightly, pointing she said "there's some coming now"

Draco squinted and looked at the three figures glide towards them "there not children love"

Hermione gasped in horror, standing up she looked around for her wand "he betrayed us" she sobbed.

Draco gripped his wand tight as he said "Mine, grab the boys and leave through the floo upstairs"

Gripping her wand Hermione sobbed "it's not connected"

The house rocked as a spell sent the front door crushing in

Crying was heard from up the landing.

"Get the boys and run Mine" Draco called as he through a hex at the figure entering the house

"I love you Draco" Hermione called as she raced up the stairs, pausing at the landing she watched her husband fight two of the cloak figures, spotting Voldermort as the third one Hermione felt fear froze her to the spot as he stared through Draco to her.

Shaking her head Hermione continued on running down the hall, throwing open the nursery door, Hermione scooped up both Troy and Scorpius, realising she now couldn't use her wand Hermione's brain gave way to panic, racing to the room at the end of the hall, Hermione placed her boys on her and Draco's bed.

"Avada Kedavra"

Hermione froze as she heard those dreaded words, she felt herself go numb as the hexes stopped being thrown.

"Avada Kedavra"

The hexes started again making Hermione's heart start to beat louder.

Draco was still alive.

Closing the bedroom door Hermione started to look for the portkey Harry had given them as an escape route, locating the necklace Hermione wrapped around both her boys, silently thankful that Harry had placed a softening charm on it for the boys.

What was the password to activate it?

Hermione screamed at the injustice of the situation, she was going to get her family killed because she couldn't remember a stupid password to take her children to safety, so she could join Draco in fighting Voldermort and the Death Eaters that were in there home.

"Avada Kedavra"

Hermione felt herself break as she heard Draco's body hit the floor.

Voldermort had killed him.

"dad dad" Troy cooed

Hermione sobbed brushing her hand through Troy's blonde locks "I love you both so much" Hermione sobbed as she stood in front of the bed, placing herself in between the door and her children.

The portkey was useless without the password.

The door was blasted off its hinges, Hermione just blocked the pieces from harming her and her children.

Voldermort chuckled as he took in the sight before him "give me the child mudblood"

Hermione shook her head "you won't be touching a hair on my boy's head"

Voldermort laughed pointing his wand at Hermione "how are you going to stop me, you filthy mudblood?"

Hermione bit her lip "I would rather die then see my boy turning into something he is not"

Voldermort laughed "step aside, and your other brat can live"

Hermione shook her head "you're not touching Troy or Scorpius"

Voldernort's nostrils flared "crucio"

Hermione screamed in pain as she withered on the ground at Voldermort's feet.

As the curse was lifted Hermione could hear her boys crying.

"then you'll die slowly" he spat

"Harry is going to stop you" Hermione spat "whether I live or die Harry is going to kill both you and Ronald for his betrayal"

Voldermort smirked, reaching out to touch the children on the bed

Hermione pushed him back, coming to stand in between them, her wand lying forgotten on the floor

Voldermort smirked "do you know why the blood traitor came to me?"

Hermione shook her head as she closed her eyes, she didn't want to hear Ronald's reasons why he betrayed his best friends.

"he says he did it for love"

Hermione's eyes snapped opened

Voldermort laughed "he would rather you died then with the Malfoy boy" Voldermort sighed "to bad I had to kill him, such magic that runs through his veins"

Hermione felt more tears prick at her eyes "you're a bastard"

Voldermort smirked "crucio"

Hermione screamed in pain, she felt her head hit the bed, causing blood to drip into her vision, once the curse was lifted she spat "you're the filth Tom Riddle"

A humming behind Hermione alerted her to the password for the portkey.

Distracting Voldermort she continued "this is why no one has ever loved you, and no one ever will, because you're a heartless monster that can't wrap his head around love."

Voldermort narrowed his blood red eyes at Hermione.

"Draco know love, even Lucius Malfoy loved his son enough to allow him to marry the woman he loved" tears spilled down her cheeks "even Bellatrix loved her husband enough that she gave her life for him"

"I killed all those traitors" Voldermort snapped

A loud pop and wind hitting the back of her neck made Hermione smile, her boys were safe.

Far away from Voldermort.

Voldermort howled with anger as he raised his wand at Hermione "I'll find those filthy half breeds again, and I'll kill them both, breaking every bone in there body before ending there miserable lives" flicking it he shouted "I'll start with you, Crucio"

Forty five minutes later Hermione closed her eyes for the final time as Voldermort continued to torture her in her death.

Her final wish was for her boys to be safe, and grow up loved.

* * *

**I know it sounds sad, I was nearly in tears myself when I wrote this, but I was studying like mad for my exams and this wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it down, once I did I realised it was a perfect story so I posted it. Let me know what ya think.**

**Lily Times**


End file.
